Buffy Be Bad
by Dead Messenger 82
Summary: Early S6 L.A Reads like a transcript. Buffy visits L.A, but shes not quite herself
1. Back Against the Wall

This is set in early season 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and season 3 of Angel. Before Darla arrives and after they find out Buffy is alive. Also before _Once More, With Feeling_. So I guess episode 5 or 6? This reads like a transcript, if every one hates it I will totally change it into regular text.

I'm not really an ANGEL fan so if I get facts wrong feel free to ridicule me.

It starts out kind of bla but the pace soon changes so bare with me.

If you hate it or you love it let me know. If you don't have an opinion, then tell me so.

* * *

Oh and I don't own a thing, not a single character, except for Buffy herself, totally my idea, and vampires in general, I invented them also, and the concept of magic, and also Los Angeles. Total figment of my imagination.

* * *

Angel, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn enter the Hotel looking pleased with themselves, smiling and laughing.

Cordelia: So I was thinking Germany or maybe somewhere colder like Sweden.

Gunn: Damn, not for me. Now Italy maybe, if it has to be Europe.

Angel: Guys, nobody is going anywhere.

Wesley: Yes all because a seer said we wont be needed for a while it doesn't mean we suddenly start having fun.

Angel: Exactly; wait it's not th...

Wesley: Angels completely right. Tonight was a one time thing.

Angel: I didn't say...

Wesley: We should resume business as usual, despite how slow things might be

Gunn: I'll tell you what. You go do that, and I'll call you when I'm sick of having fun. Later

Gunn walks past Cordelia and out the door. The others watch him go

Beat

Wesley:Totally irrational

Cordelia: I don't know. Why can't we spend sometime doing things that don't leave every one covered in horrible slime and bruises. I mean we all need to get out there, but especially you two. (motions at Wesley and Angel)

Angel points at him self in mock surprise (me?)

Cordelia: Yeah you. All because you got the major brooding thing going on doesn't mean you can't get a hobby.

Angel (smiles and shakes his head while picking up a newspaper): I've got a hobby

Wesley:Yes. lets not get slack. It's easy to loose focus or get lulled into a false sense...

::knock knock:: Wesley is interrupted by a knock on the door

Wesley(walking to answer the door):...of security.

Wesley opens the door to reveal a lone figure with blonde hair. It's Buffy.

Buffy(glum and surprised): Wesley. It's good to see you. Here. Hi

Wesley: Yes, it's been a while.

Wesley gestures for her to come in.

Buffy looks weary: Well if it's not a good time. I mean, I could come back in the morning.

Angel: No of course not. Come in

Angel puts the newspaper down and walks towards Buffy as she enters. Wesley goes and sits next to Cordelia while Angel and Buffy embrace.

Cordelia(whispering): So who do you think died?

Wesley(whispering): That's not something to joke about.

Cordelia(whispering): Who's joking.

Angel has Buffy in a loose hug

Angel: Is everything okay?

Buffy(pulls away slightly): Yeah, no everyone's fine. I'm okay, I just...

Cordelia(louder): Wanted to get the hell out of Sunnydale. On account of thats where you were rotting in the ground for three months.

Buffy pulls away from Angel completely and walks towards Cordelia and Wesley

Buffy: How I've missed you Cordelia.

Cordelia: I'm just saying. It's weird. You don't like, cough up worms or anything do you?

Buffy(a little forceful): No, I'm not a zombie. (pauses)OR a ghost. Or (struggles to find a word) anything.

Cordelia: Okay okay. Touchy much.

Beat

Buffy: So. What's up with you two crazy kids (smiles at Wesley and Cordelia) You guys...?

Cordelia: What?

Buffy: You were totally hot for each other. You still...?

Cordelia: What! No.

Wesley: Defiantly not.

Cordelia: No way. Not in a million years.

Wesley (quietly to Cordelia): A million years. Did you have to go that far?

Cordelia (awkwardly): Wel...

Angel (cutting her off): Ha. I forgot all about that.

Buffy: You should have heard what they were thinking.

Wesley: ::cough::cough:: So your in L.A.

Buffy: Yeah. I find it oddly familiar. Maybe because I spent sixteen years of my life here. Or it could be the shoes.

Cordelia: I forget your from here. It's kind of stupid. Angel moving here to avoid you I mean.

Angel: I wasn't just that.

Buffy: Yeah, a lot of it was probably the name. Los _Angelus_.

Cordelia: Not that your overly pretentious.

Buffy: No, just pretentious enough

Angel looks slightly taken aback by the turn in conversation

Cut to  
Just outside the window of the hotel. Voices and laughter can be heard inside.

Angel (voice):Maybe it was a little artistic.

Buffy(voice): It was porn.

EARLIER THAT MORNING  
Cut to  
The Magic Box, just outside the window. Threw the glass and inside Giles is reading with a cup of tea. Anya and Xander are talking behind the counter while looking at bridal magazines. Willow and Tara are discussing something while looking in a magic book. There is an elegant locket between them. Willow suddenly glances up. A bell chimes. Enter Buffy and Dawn half way threw a conversation.

Dawn: It's sooo stupid. I just wont do it.

Buffy: Dawn, theres nothing to worry about. You'll be fine.

Dawn: I just don't want to, theres no point.

Xander: Still freaking over that speach?

Dawn: No, I'm not freaking because I'm not doing it.

Buffy: Come on Dawn, you've just got to face your fear.

Willow: I'm glad you said that because we think we've found exactly what you need Dawny.

Tara holds up the locket.

Buffy: What!? Jewelry? Yeah that'll help.

Anya: Is that what I think it is.

Tara: Durzitha's Locket.

Willow: We just found it,mixed in with some charms, it just popped up like magic. It's perfect.

Xander: Dawn doesn't need some magic necklace, you can do it on your own, right Dawn?(pauses) Dawn?

Dawn: So what does this thing do?

Tara: Don't worry it's perfectly safe.

Buffy (to Giles): Can you please do something about this.

Giles(gets up): No, I think you can handle this one.

Giles leaves through the front door. The others watch him go. Buffy looks quite taken aback.

Xander: So he's out. Go on Will, what's this thing do?

Willow:It's really simple. It just presents a situation that will make the wearer, in this case Dawn, to make her get over the fear that currently plagues her, so public speaking. It's all Dawn. Theres not even real magic magic its like a guide.

Buffy:Look I'm not saying it wouldn't work. But there are times for magic, even if it's not magic magic, and this is just not one of those times. We need to establish some boundaries here. I'm sorry but I just can't allow this one. It's completely unnecessary.

Cut to  
Dawn's face. Her eyes are closed, shes calm and focused.

Willow(voice): Picture it, feel it. Your there on stage. There must be a very clear image. The image is clear?(Dawn nods) Good, make it clearer. (Willow speaks several sentences in Gaelic).

Beat

Willow steps away from Dawn, the book from before open in her hand. Dawn is sitting in a chair in the centre of the floor. Everyone is still here looking expectingly.

Xander: Did it work?

Willow: I guess, but normally something happens. (To Dawn) Do you feel different?

Dawn: Umm I don't know. Maybe. Not really.

Buffy gets up and walks over to Dawn looking for anything different.

Anya: Well last time something definitely happened.

Buffy: Well maybe it just wasn't supposed to work. It's a sign

Willow(ignoring Buffy): What happened last time.

Buffy reaches towards the locket.

Anya: There was this huge flash of---

All at once Buffy touches the locket. A bright flash of light fills the entire room, emulating from the locket. Everything is blinding white. Buffy is throne onto her back. The light vanishes. She lies there unconscious.

Cut to  
The Magic Box ceiling, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn's faces fill the shot from different angles.

Xander: Buffy. Buffy!

Buffy blinks

Dawn: Buffy?

Buffy gets up slowly. She looks around at everyone curiously.

Willow: Buffy, are you okay?

Buffy(gets an odd smile on her face). Never better.

Buffy gives Willow a massive upper cut to the face.  
Fade to Black

Back at the Hotel, it's morning, Buffy is alone having just made breakfast. Gunn enters

Gunn: Ah? Hello?

Buffy: Gunn right.

Gunn: Yeah

Buffy puts a plate of food infront of him: Cool name by the way. Breakfast?

Gunn: Thanks!(starts to eat crapes)So. Who are you?

Buffy pauses then smiles: I'm Buffy

Gunn stops eating for a moment and widens his eyes slightly: The Buffy?

Buffy: Well I've never met another one so I think we can safely assume yes. Why? What have you heard?

Gunn: Just that you and Angel had this epic relationship and you just came back from the dead. Oh and you kill vamps.

Buffy: Yep, that pretty much sums me up.

Gunn: He really bite you?

Buffy (nods): And I've got the scar to prove it.

Cut to  
Angel walking up to them. Buffy's back is turned and Gunn is leaning in closely.

Angel: Gunn, what are you doing?

Gunn (looks up): Admiring your handy work. Damn this is nasty.

Buffy (turns around): Morning.

Angel: Good morning. So you two met.

Buffy: Know each others names and everything.

Angel: Well thats what matters.

Buffy (a sudden look of hesitation):Umm, I have to go... someplace. Over there. Excuse me.

Buffy exits into the back of the hotel

Angel looks concered

Gunn (continues eating): Mmm, your girl can cook!

Angel: I wouldn't know.

The silence is broken by a phone call. Angel picks it up.

Angel: Hello...hey where are you?...so long... yeah thats true...well say hi to them for me...bye.

Angel (hangs up): That was Fred, she's staying with her parents for a while now, she wont be back today.

Gunn: So she's the one that sent you to hell. Have to say, she don't look that fierce.

The door opens and man wearing a nicely cut suit walks in. He glances around then smiles to himself.

Angel: Can we help you?

Durzitha: No, I guess you can't.

He turns to leave and Buffy is standing in the doorway

Durzitha: Or maybe you can (he clicks his fingers and Gunn and Angel freeze positions)

Buffy: How'd you make it this far. I thought you were bound. Like a dog, on a leash.

Durzitha lifts the locket from his jacket pocket.

Buffy: Oh. Well aren't we clever.

Durzitha: You called me Buffy. I'm not going anywhere.

Buffy: For the last time it was an accident.

Durzitha: There are no accidents, not this, and not your taxi driver getting lost a breaking down a block away. Just like it's not an accident I finally found you here. It was meant to be.

Buffy: You are so lucky I don't just kill you.

Durzitha: No _your _lucky you don't just kill me. If you didn't need me, I wouldn't be here. Your afraid, I can feel it. You need help.

Buffy:This is your idea of help!Your sick! SCREW YOU DURZITHA!! I'm not loosing control again. I can't.

Durzitha: You wont have a choice.

Buffy: Then you wont be here to see it.

Buffy lunges at Durzitha. He clicks his fingers and Buffy freezes. He puts his hand on her forehead. It glows white. He pulls away and walks to the door. He turns to face every one and clicks his fingers, they all unfreeze. Buffy finds herself grasping thin air

Durzitha (to Angel): Thank you, you've been most helpful.(He leaves)

Gunn: How did you?

Angel: Buffy, who was that?

Buffy: Just a friend. See you two later. (to Angel) don't let the bed bugs bite.

Buffy leaves.

Gunn: It's not just me? Theres...

Angel: Theres definitively something going on.

Cut to  
Wolfram and Hart, Gavin's office. He enters. Buffy is sitting on his desk, now wearing a corset, tight jeans , a long jacket and more eye liner.

Gavin(a little uncertain): Buffy I assume. How did you get in here.

Buffy(walking over to him):Maybe you should focus less on the _How_ and more on the_ Why._ You have something I want. Either you can give it to me (vamps out) or I'll just take it.

Gavin quickly gets a short plastic bottle from his pocket and squirts the contents down Buffy's front. The bottle is marked "Holy Water".

Buffy smiles and unvamps while further approaching Gavin as he backs into the door.

Buffy(almost up against him): Well if you wanted to get me wet, all you had to do was ask.

Gavin looks confused and freaked.

Buffy: Holy water only works on vampires silly. (licks his neck then whispers into his ear) and I'm so much more then that.

Cut to Black  
To Be Continued


	2. Into the Fire 1

I had to re-publish this story, so there was some review deletage. Thanks by the way. Means heaps.

I take it nobody minds the clinical nature of the text. If you find it hard to picture Buffy, I stole a lot from Sarah's performance in _Cruel Intentions. _Which was great, Kathyn is one of my favourite villains ever. Oh and I'm prattling on.

Shall we?

=]

* * *

Los Angeles, The Hotel, Day.  
Angel and Gunn are sitting talking.  
GUNN: I'm not saying we shouldn't help her, but from what you've told me she probably doesn't need any.

ANGEL: Everyone needs help sometimes, even her. She's not all powerful or anything, a-and there's different kinds of help.

The door opens, Wesley walks in.  
WESLEY: Buffy's gone already?

Zoom out to reveal them on a television. Gavin is watching them in a surveillance room inside Wolfram and Hart.

ANGEL(voice): She just left, shes not gone, I don't think. It's just not like her to keep something from me. At least it wasn't.

WESLEY(voice): Somethings happening? Of course it is. Why can't people pop by just to say hello.

Gavin leans back in his chair and picks up a phone

GAVIN: Show time.

Cut to  
What appears to be the back area of a bar or restaurant.  
There is the entrance to a bathroom, a stack of boxes with a suit jacket on it, and past that, surprise! Buffy is against a wall making out with a good looking business guy. He moves down from her lips and starts kissing her neck. Without him noticing Buffy vamps out. Shes just about to sink her teeth into him when her phone's ring tone sounds.

::_"I want a girl with lips like morphine"_::

Buffy unvamps, looking quite irritated. Her expression soon changes when the guy continues as though nothing happened.

::_"Knock me out every time they touch me"_::

BUFFY(having answered the phone): Well it's about time... Did I say it was your fault?... Waiting around is not my thing... ah(guy just put his hand down the front of her jeans)...okay yeah. (She hangs up). Buffy maneuvers them so he is against the wall, she begins kissing him again and pulls out his shirt with one hand. The other locked around his neck. She moves her hand underneath his shirt up to his chest. She pulls out of the kiss and looks him in the eye while pressing hard against him below.

BUFFY: Got to go.

AARON (slightly breathless): Lier.

Buffy gives him a seductive look then turns and starts to walk away.

BUFFY (quietly to herself thoughtful): I like him.

AARON(Calls after her while picking up his jacket): Wait, will I see you again? Buffy!(but shes gone).

Cut to  
Hotel, Day around sunset  
Wesley, Angel and Gunn are present.  
Buffy enters, quite abruptly.

ANGEL: Buffy your back. What's going on, is everything okay.

BUFFY: Oh right, you're all a little behind aren't you.

GUNN: Behind?

BUFFY: We should probably have a little talk. On the other hand (She pulls out a grey handgun) actions speak louder then words.

ANGEL: Buffy?

Angel starts to edge towards Buffy but she quickly points the gun at Wesley and Angel ceases immediately.

BUFFY: uh uh uhhhhh

ANGEL: Buffy, what are you doing? This isn't you.

BUFFY: Yeah, your probably right. This is probably just a dream. Then again (shoots Angel between the eyes, he is thrown backwards) probably not.(Buffy chuckles to herself)

GUNN: Something funny?

BUFFY: No, it's just, I can't believe I thought guns were for cowards. That was so fun, I've been missing out.

ANGEL: Buffy, what ever happened, what ever your going through, you have to fight it.

Buffy backs away towards the door.

BUFFY: (Points the gun loosely at her own chest) You just don't get it do you? (Buffy fires two shots and vamps out) Your girlfriends dead.(pauses) Again.

GUNN (raises crossbow): Yeah, so are you.

Gunn fires an arrow while Angel jumps towards him, a wasted effort. The arrow flies strait at Buffy's heart, then stops in midair centimeters from the target.

BUFFY: Well that wasn't very nice. And I was just starting to like you.

Buffy plucks the arrow from midair and it transforms into a model of a girls face.

BUFFY: Catch.

Buffy tosses the wooden figure to Angel. He catches it without taking his eyes off Buffy. She walks to the doorway.

BUFFY: Race you.(She leaves).

Wesley and Gunn gather round Angel who opens his hand to reveal the image of a face. It's Cordelia. They look horrified.

Beat

Cut to  
Wesley, Gunn and Angel in Angel's car. The Sun has set.

PHONE(Cordelia's voice): Hi, you've reached Cordelia Chase. I'm either in a life threatening situation or I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message.::BEEP::

WESLEY: Damn it Cordy! This is message number three, once again please call back.

GUNN: Try at home again.

WESLEY: It's no use. I can't even get threw.

Angel grunts and hits the dash board.

GUNN: Cordelia will be okay. We left at almost the same time and Buffy's never been there before, plus vampires have to be invited in remember. We'll make it.

ANGEL: Yeah

GUNN: Look, about Buffy. I'm sorry man. I only met her for a second but she was really (pauses) she was just so...

ANGEL:...Buffy.

They fall silent

Cut to  
Cordelia's apartment, night  
Wesley, Angel and Gunn burst threw the door shouting things simultaneously. The cacophony dies quickly when they notice Cordelia perfectly alright.

CORDELIA: Wow, knock much?

WESLEY: Theres something you have to know, we don't have much time.

CORDELIA: What is it?

WESLEY: It's about Buffy, you can't trust her.

GUNN: She's a vampire!

CORDELIA (not the least bit concerned): Oh, _that._

ANGEL: You know!

CORDELIA: She mentioned it when she came over.

ANGEL: She was here already. (pauses) And your okay?

CORDELIA: I'm fine. Jese Buffy said you guys would come over. She didn't say you'd charge in here all shouty and drama.

ANGEL (starting to get angry): So you already knew. That 's just great. You didn't feel the need to mention that small fact. Vampire Buffy equals bad, that didn't register with you?!

CORDELIA: Calm down it's okay, Buffy's not a vampire. She stood in sunlight for ages and no pile of dust, so relax.

WESLEY: What do you mean sunlight?

CORDELIA: She was here hours ago. She left you (Angel) a package.

Cordelia points to a large flat black box with a thick black ribbon and bow. Angel picks it up then puts it back down on the table without opening it.

GUNN: Why didn't you answer your phone?

CORDELIA (pulling out her mobile phone): Must have turned it off, thats weird.

WESLEY (holding up a wire near the home phone): This ones been unplugged.

GUNN: That's just creepy.

ANGEL: Creepy and well thought out, but why go to all this trouble?

WESLEY: Well, if you open the box, we might just find out.

ANGEL: I already know what's inside.

GUNN: Well are you going to tell us, the suspense is killing me.

CORDELIA: A dozen roses and a card. (Everyone stares at her) What! Like none of you would have peeked.

WESLEY: What was on the card?

CORDELIA: Just one word.

ANGEL: Soon.

WESLEY: Soon?

CORDELIA: Well not quite, but you were close.

Cordelia opens the box of roses and takes out the card to show them.

GUNN: Sooner.

Beat

GUNN: Angel, what is it with you and undead evil blondes.

CORDELIA: To be fair Buffy didn't used to evil or dead. Or, I'm pretty sure, blonde. I'm just saying, colour like that perfect? Not natural.

WESLEY: Still seems like a lot of trouble for something so simple. What was the point? Did she say anything else Cordelia? Anything at all.

CORDELIA: Yeah something about... Jenny's back. Or something.

GUNN: Who's Jenny?

CORDELIA: She was our friend, until...until...

ANGEL: Until I killed her.

CORDELIA: It wasn't your fault.

Angel just stares

GUNN: If shes dead and she's back then what. She's using Buffy to get revenge.

CORDELIA: Jenny's not back. Buffy didn't say that, she said; Jenny better watch her back.

GUNN: Just so we're clear, Jenny _is _dead right?

CORDELIA: Not _Jenny _Jenny (motions to Angel) _his_ Jenny.

WESLEY: So that means, what exactly?

ANGEL (stirring from his trance): It means Buffy's recreating what I did to her.

WESLEY: What _Angelus_ did to her.

CORDELIA (suddenly snaps): No, this is not happening. NOT AGAIN! Why does this keep happening to me. She was in my appartment. I don't deserve this.

GUNN: Do we even know a Jenny?

ANGEL: It'll be some one we know. They weren't that close. A friend, a client, I don't know.

WESLEY: An informant maybe.

CORDELIA: Who do we know that's a gypsy and a computer teacher and a technopagen.

GUNN: A teck-what,? No it'll be the relationship to Angel. Who was she in Buffy's eyes.

CORDELIA: Well she dated Giles so I guess she was her watchers girlfriend?

ANGEL: But I don't have a... (he stops).

They all stare at Wesley

ANGEL:... watcher.

WESLEY: Fred!

Fade to Black  
To Be Continued

* * *

The ring tone is a song I like, theres this awesome Buffy video that goes with it on you tube, but it was changed to an evenessence song. If you can be bothered muting you tube and playing this song by Kill Hannah at the same time it is totally worth it.

Just thought you should know.

=]


	3. Into the Fire 2

If your wondering about the title of this and last chapter "Into the Fire" it's because I like this song by _thirteen senses_ with the same name. Also there is two types of literal fire the gang experiences in these two chapters.

...that, and I couldn't think of anything else.

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I went on holiday for a week and I didn't have internet. But to be honest I probably wouldn't have got around to it even if I did have a connection, ya know, what with fun and all.

and remember: put your hands into the fire.

=]

* * *

The Hotel, Night.  
It would be dark but the whole place is lined with candles. There is a trail of rose petals on the floor leading upstairs. Romantic music is playing but other then that the room is silent until voices can be heard from outside.

ANGEL (voice): Why would she lie about staying at her parents house, it doesn't make sense.

CORDELIA (voice): Yeah I thought we were past the run away stage. Her parents sounded freaked.

WESLEY (voice): So we check her room for clues while Gunn checks the train station, again, okay. No need to panic.

The door opens. The three stand still, silently comprehending their surroundings for a moment. Angel enters and then leans against the wall and slowly collapses onto the floor, face in hands.

ANGEL (faintly): This is isn't happening.

Cordelia stands weakly in the door while Wesley slowly tiptoes along the delicately laid out trail.

CORDELIA: Wesley, wait.

Wesley breaks into a run down the the rose path and up the stairs in the direction of Fred's room.

WESLEY: FRED!!!

CORDELIA: WESLEY!!

Cut to  
Fred's room.  
It's dimly lit, decorated like the lobby. Fred, dressed in uncharacteristically revealing launjuray, is lying on her bed. She's not moving, her eyes are closed and there are two small red holes in her neck a couple of inches apart. All is still until the door comes crashing open and a distraught Wesley rushes over and hugs her body. He buries his face in her hair and slowly rocks her back and forward while she remains limp.

Cut to  
Hotel lobby.  
Angel and Cordelia are making their way up to Fred's room.

ANGEL: Five years, she was running for five years and this is how she goes.

CORDELIA: We don't know that. We don't know anything. Oh God Wesley.

They arrive at the door to see Wesley clutching Fred and laughing somewhat hysterically.

CORDELIA: She's... she.

WESLEY: She's not dead.

ANGEL: She's not. Freds alive, she's breathing, she's alive!

WESLEY: Well she's not exactly breathing but she'll be fine. She's going to be okay. I can smell it.

CORDELIA: Look Wesley, I get that your hurting right now, we all are, but your making no sense.

WESLEY: It's just a drug, I think I can smell it. It slows the heart, stops people breathing. They end up okay, she'll end up fine. She'll be fine. It's just a drug. Just seems dead, it's just a drug. Fred is okay she's fine. She's okay. She's okay.

CORDELIA: Wesley. Maybe...

WESLEY: She's okay.

Cut to  
Wolfram and Hart, surveillance room.  
Buffy and Gavin are sitting, watching the show. Gavin hands a wad of cash to Buffy.

GAVIN: That guy's nose is unnatural. How could you have possibly known he'd figure that out.

BUFFY: Well to be honest I was counting on the one that actually has an unnatural nose, but what ever.

GAVIN: Bets a bet. I still don't see why you didn't just kill her.

BUFFY: I meant to. Her stupid southern stutter really got to me.

GAVIN: So why not smash that belle?

BUFFY: She wouldn't let me.

GAVIN: She can do that?

BUFFY: She can now. Anyway I've got to go gloat.

Buffy leaves

GAVIN: This is so much better then television.

Cut to  
Wolfram and Hart, Lobby.  
Buffy is walking out of the elevator. A large demon is leaning against one of the front desks. He suddenly tenses, sniffs the air and turns to Buffy who stops.

HAIRY DEMON (grunting): Slayer!

BUFFY: Have we met?

He swings at her. Buffy ducks and flicks a dagger from his own belt up into the air. In one swift movement she catches it with the other hand and plunges it up into his chest. The demon collapses at her feet.

BUFFY: It was nice meeting you to.

Buffy proceeds threw a, now silent, lobby to the door. An approaching man stops her from exiting immediately.

AARON: Wait. You work here?

He peers over Buffy's head and sees a large hairy demon body being dragged away.

BUFFY: Sort of.

AARON: What are you doing later tonight.

BUFFY: I've got to make a delivery (she holds up a DVD) then I'll probaly catch a show.

AARON: What's on it?

BUFFY: Robot vampire porn.

AARON: Is that even a real thing?

BUFFY(smiles): I'm sort of in a hurry, maybe you could picture me naked some other time.

AARON: Oh, I wasn't...

BUFFY: Yeah you were.

Buffy walks off.

AARON (as he watches her walk away): It wasn't that obvious.

Cut to  
The Hotel, night.  
The music has been stopped, the majority of the petals and candles are gone and Gunn has joined the gang.

CORDELIA (to Fred): I still can't beleive your alright. I was so scared.

ANGEL: We all were.

FRED: Thank you. I don't know who you talked to but it wasn't me. I mean I didn't call, I never called.

ANGEL: I know. You were in there all this time. I should have known. I mean she wanted us distracted, I didn't think what for. The reason.

GUNN: Yeah, so she could redecorate.

WESLEY: So she could prove she can. If shes copying what Angelus did then we've got the upper hand. It's like we know the script, we just have to figure out who the cast is.

CORDELIA: Well if Fred was Jenny and Wesley's Giles and Angel's Buffy, who does that make me? Am I me?

GUNN: Who cares. What did Angelus do next.

ANGEL: Well I joined up with Spike and Drusilla.

WESLEY: So Wolfram and Hart.

ANGEL: and then I, shit.

GUNN: What'd you do.

ANGEL: Tryed to destroy all humanity

GUNN: Shit.

CORDELIA: We had to steal a rocket launcher from the military and everything. It was intense.

WESLEY: So Buffy's going to kill everyone? Of course she is.

CORDELIA: I don't get it, if shes a vampire then why didn't she burn in the sun.

GUNN: Yeah, and I'm pretty sure vampires can't control things with there minds, just a thought.

ANGEL: It has something to do with that guy. It seemed like they traded places. They probably swapped bodies... and memories. He did something.

GUNN: He was here for like a second, what did he do.

FRED: Uh, I couldn't exactly hear what was going on but he was here longer then that. I mean it seemed longer.

Angel looks down at his watch. 7:48

ANGEL: Wesley what time does your watch say.

WESLEY: 7:52

GUNN: Mine says 7:48. So Wesley has a crap watch, so what?

ANGEL: What if, when he saw Buffy, he froze us. Then he unfroze us when he left so we couldn't stop him doing what ever he did.

GUNN: But if Buffy made that phone call, she did it before he got here.

FRED: What if he made the call, can demons change voices like that? Like terminator? He is the one that tied me up. It could have been him.

CORDELIA: Then what, he cast a spell. He put Buffy under a spell as well. He seems very talented.

WESLEY: She might just be possessed.

BUFFY: Or Buffy really is dead and this is her evil twin she kept locked in the basement, telepathically collecting powers over the years, and she finally escaped and is seeking revenge on Angel, because he alone knew the truth and did nothing to save her. Oh darn, that can't be it, I've got that scar.

WESLEY: What are you in doing here?

BUFFY: The door was open. You know in L.A thats not safe. Any psycho could just waltz right in. You should be more careful, people can do some really sick things.

Buffy eats a cherry from an ornamant crystal dish she is holding.

BUFFY: Mmm. Cherry anyone? Fred?

Wesley stands up between Buffy and Fred. Meanwhile Gunn sneaks behind Buffy with his sharpend baseball bat.

WESLEY: How dare you.

BUFFY: Touchy much. (Gunn raises the bat, Buffy rolls her eyes) Arrow didn't do it, but this'll work for sure (eats cherry).

GUNN: Couldn't hurt.

Gunn swings the bad hard. Buffy doesn't move a muscle. He hits her on the side of the head. Buffy doesn't seem effected at all, she just sits there. Everyone looks at Buffy stunned. Gunn walks back infront of Buffy.

BUFFY: Ouch?

Everyones faces turn from stunned to really concerned.

BUFFY (to Gunn): Do you know what you remind me of?

GUNN: No, and I don't care.

BUFFY (smiles): You remind me of the bottom of a baby's foot. I mean you were born just like everyone else. Just like the rest of the baby; loved, cared for, helpless, clean. Only to be trodden on for the rest of your life. Don't get me wrong, I mean, you've got it pretty sweat right now. But you and I both know it's only a matter of time before your forced back into the (picks up cherry and plays with it) sweaty, stinky, shoe, where you belong(eats cherry).

Gunn stares hard at Buffy but remains silent.

CORDELIA: Your wrong.

BUFFY: Maybe (eats cherry). Hey, I forgot to tell you guys about the wedding.

CORDELIA: Let me guess. I'm marrying me because I'm so obsessed with myself.

BUFFY: No narcissist. A real wedding. Our little Xander is getting hitched. Everyones really busy; getting caterers, organizing flowers, making lists. Lots of lists. My favorite? "Women attracted to Alexander Harris".

Cordelia groans but this only encourages Buffy.

BUFFY: Lets see, there was that Inca Mummy girl. She was a corpse that sucked the life out of people. Our bio teacher, you know the giant praying mantis. Of course you remember Willow, the book smart lesbian. Then there was that one night stand with Faith; brunette, slutty, evil, liked to steal peoples bodies. I think shes in gaol now. Anya, thousand year old demon of the vengeance variety. (pretends to think) annnnnd you Cordy.

CORDELIA: Yeah, so what. So every one else was evil or gay or a demon. I don't care. I went out with Xander. So what.

BUFFY: Good for you Cordelia. At least one of you should admit it.

Cordelia falls silent, clearly infuriated.

ANGEL: You came all the way over here to do what exactly? Try and hurt our feelings? You run out of ideas already?

BUFFY: I thought you said I could stay here. (smiles) No, I realize that, threw no fault of my own, you'll all disregard most of the things I say. You know, the whole evil thing. So I bought you a present (holds up blank DVD case), this was shot over half a year ago.

Buffy hands the DVD to Angel and starts to leave.

ANGEL: What's this suppose to be?

BUFFY: Watch it and find out, and if you do, maybe you wont be so eager to turn me back. As if you could anyway.

ANGEL: You think I'm going to watch this? I'm not playing your sick little game (chucks the DVD down on the table next to Buffy's cherries).

BUFFY(now at the door): Okay. It's up to you. Keep it though. I've got copies.

Buffy exits.

Beat

CORDELIA: Am I the only one that feels strangely compelled to get a pedicure?

WESLEY: No

GUNN: Nope.

ANGEL: Not the only one.

FRED: Feet do have it rough don't they.

Cut to  
Wolfram and Hart, night.  
Video surveillance room. Lilah and Gavin are present. Buffy enters.

LILAH: Buffy Summers (holds out hand). Call me Lilah (Buffy shakes her hand). I have to admit I didn't know where you were going with that baby foot thing and then, ouch.

BUFFY: I'm glad you enjoyed the show.

Buffy raises her hand to her head as if in pain. She then sits Indian style on the floor, eyes closed. A faint blue glow surrounds her. Buffy suddenly opens her eyes and the glow vanishes. Lilah and Gavin look at each other uncertain.

BUFFY: Finally some peace and quiet. People think some pretty messed up stuff, especially around here.

LILAH: Your a mind reader?

BUFFY: Not at the moment, no. Every ability I've ever known, I can now control, turn on and off. I got that little skill from a demon with no mouth, it was gross.

LILAH: So you've collected a few powers over the years? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?

BUFFY: Twenty.

LILAH: Oh, of course. I meant how long have you been around for?

BUFFY: I understood your question.

GAVIN: So anyway, what now?

BUFFY: Now. We wait.

LILAH: Wait for what?

BUFFY: What else, the powers that be.

Fade to black  
To be continued.


	4. Diary of Jane 1

I was staying at this place when I drafted this and they had these really old pear trees, beautiful things, and they were 130 years old. Just thought I'd let you know where that number comes from. From some twisted trees.

And also "Diary of Jane" is this awesome song by _Breaking Benjamin_. It eased me into scream. It was nice.

Also I bought back some of my favourite yellow spiny headed demons from "Home Coming"

Okay I've credited my muses.

Now read on McDuff!!

* * *

**WAIT!! READ THIS APOLOGY  
**When you start reading this it **will** seem out of nowhere.

Originally I wasn't going to put any of this in. Then it was going to be a minor thing. Then maybe one origin scene. And now it has it's own GIGANTIC PLOT THAT'S TAKING OVER THE ENTIRE STORY!!!

Q: Who wants to read about characters they've never heard of?  
A: Nobody.

So I apologize, I tried to make it as succinct as possible but it was all like "Nooooo I want to be loooooooong, put in a flash back, give your characters depth, that needs more explanation, bla bla bla" I backhanded it a couple of times but it still wouldn't shut up. It made me to it. and the style I'm writing it in didn't allow me to quickly summarize what was going on (because that's an excuse).

So I would be very appreciative if you would read this even though there are no names you recognize. Don't just scroll over it (thats what I do, I'm a bad person, don't follow my example)

I'm sorry, _please_ bare with me.  
This was my way of saying; although they are preoccupied the characters still have a responsibility to the helpless, or something like that.

_**worst apology ever**_

and yet I still have more to say. If you notice a change from past tense to present tense and back again during the fight scene; it **is** done on purpose. thats what had happened and now this is whats happening while that other thing happened??? you get it, yeah.

* * *

FINALLY!!!!!! you can read

* * *

Inside a dank room with concrete walls and left over building materials strewn around.  
In the centre of a cleared space there is a large complex ruin painted on the floor, it has five points. At each point stands a figure. There is one man, one woman, two yellow spiny headed demons and a large greeny black demon that looks as though it crawled out of a swap. In the middle of the five stands a middle age man, he is holding a knife and making a boring speech.

TROY: The time has come, our time has come. Twice every hundred and thirty years is now. In just a few minutes the moon will aline with Jupiter to satisfy the ratio that has been foretold. Years of preparation and sacrifice have led us here, to this moment. Tonight we shall gain power few have dared to dream. With my blood we can all have everything we ever wanted.

A man and woman open the door slowly and creep inside, they carry weapons and are dressed for action. They go unnoticed until the man interrupts Troy's speech.

DUSTIN: Everything, Troy?

TROY: So you found us, congratulations. You're going to beat all six of us and make it out of here alive?

DUSTIN: I don't need to make it out of here, the only thing that matters is if you do. Unless I'm very much mistaken that freaky blood thing you got going there only works if your alive.

TROY: And what? Your going to kill me?

DUSTIN: If I have to.

Beat

TROY: Walk away.

DUSTIN: Not going to happen.

TROY: Luss, if you don't mind.

The yellow spiny headed demon to the left of Troy produces a serrated throwing knife and launches it towards Dustin. He unsheathes a broad sword and slices the knife away, then the second one that automatically follows.

DUSTIN: You'll have to do better then that.

The dark green demon, two yellow demons, man and woman advance towards the pair. The swap demon rushes at Dustin, he slashes at it with his sword. The demon blocks the blade with the hard protruding edge of it's arm and kicks Dustin into the wall. He hastily leans left to avoid a razor blade sent from the woman. It just skims his arm, blood seeps down his sliced top and he winces from the pain before getting to his feet.  
Meanwhile the two yellow demons and the other man had attacked Dustin's blonde companion. She immediately ducked the two throwing knives sent her way. She held a blunt mace with a long chain. From her position near the ground she swung at the demons legs. The chain wrapped around one and she pulled it to the ground while propelling herself towards it, she quickly smashed the studded club in her other hand across it's prehistoric looking head. In the few seconds she was on all fours the other man kicked her hard in the ribs. She crumpled on the floor, her dark blonde hair fell in her face as she struggled to breathe. He went for a second blow but her club struck his ankle, he cried out and fell back into the crumbling wall that divided the two fights. The woman threw her club after him, it hit his collar bone and he did not get up again. The second yellow demon, Luss, took over. Having gotten to her feet, the woman drew two nunchakus from a thick black sash tied around her hips.  
Close by the brunette woman receives the butt end of Dustin's sword. She clasps her jaw in dismay but does not cease the attack, she and the swamp demon have Dustin surrounded. She swings a pipe she has acquired at Dustin's legs. He jumps over it and punches her in the chest. While his back is turned the demon grabs his head with both hands. Dustin pulls a dagger from it's sheath as the crack from his neck snapping fills the room.  
The blonde woman spits the blood that had filled her mouth onto Luss' back as he hits the ground unconscious. The crack reaches her ears and she looks over to see Dustin's body falling to the floor.  
Troy, watching the proceedings, is suddenly shocked when he hears the loading of a shotgun and sees it being pointed right at him.

TROY: Are you going to kill me Dana?

Troy steps onto the ruin and cuts his arm with the dagger. Thick dark blood runs down the side of his arm and falls to the floor below, he checks his watch.

TROY: You better do it soon Dana, the clocks a ticking.

The dark green demon starts towards Dana but Troy motions for it to stop. Dana continues to stare at Troy, her finger tightens on the trigger. Troy's deep blue eyes stare right back.

Flash back  
A boy with deep blue eyes about twelve is holding a thin forked branch in one hand as two vicious dogs growl and bark at him, teeth bared. One dog goes for his leg, as it's teeth penetrate Troy's jeans he swings the stick at it. The dog yelps in pain, they both run off. Troy throws the stick after them.

TROY: Go on, get out of here!

He turns around to look at the tree behind him, perched in the branches is a small blonde girl around six.

DANA: Are they really gone?

TROY: Yes, they're really gone. Come on down.

DANA: What if they come back?

TROY: Okay, climb on sis.

Dana clambers onto Troy's shoulders. The blood is starting to seep through Troy's jeans, he winces as he moves the leg but says nothing. He stumbles along with Dana clinging to his head.

DANA: I don't think we should take this short cut again.

TROY: Agreed, it's not to safe is it?

DANA: But I'm always safe with you Troyboy.

Troy smiles while Dana shuffles atop his shoulders.

Flash to present day  
Tears have welled up in Dana's eyes as she looks at her brother with a pained expression. All superiority has disappeared from Troy's face, a faint smile flutters across his cheeks as comprehension hits him.

DANA(whispering): I'm sorry Troy.

She closes her eyes as she pulls the trigger, tears spill down her face. Troy's eyes widen as several pieces of metal pierce his body. He drops to his knees as the sound from the shot finally dies. Troy chokes down his last breath and collapses on the floor. Dana drops the gun and sprints for the door as blood pools around her brother's body. The swamp demon goes to follow her but a voice stops him.

LUCILLE: Wait, let her go.

MIRJABIC: I never took you for the mercy type. She ruined everything.

LUCILLE: It's hardly mercy. Her lovers dead and she just shot her brother, kill her now and you'd be doing her a favor. Besides the rituals not completely ruined.

MIRJABIC: How can this be?

LUCILLE: Troy wasn't chosen for his looks you know. It might not give us nearly as much power but there is a back up. All we have to do is find it.

MIRJABIC: Let your meaning be clear.

LUCILLE: Progeny.

Mirjabic nods.

Cut to  
Birds eye view of the city as the sun rises. The camera pans down and moves quickly threw the streets, the cars and early morning joggers are moving in fast forward. Everything slows down as we come across a house in a somewhat affluent area. Inside a bedroom on the second floor a brunette girl of sixteen is asleep in a large bed.

JANE(voice over): Do you ever stop to look around at your life, what you do, who you know, where your at, and wonder how the hell you ended up there. Like you were aimlessly sleep walking through life, just doing whats expected, what you've always done. Staying within the confines of a behavioral camber that has slowly manifested around you, not daring to venture into the unknown. Because I didn't feel that way at all, which is why it was such a shock when I woke up this morning...

An alarm sounds next to Jane's bed, deep blue eyes flash open and she peers at her alarm clock irritably.

JANE(voice over): ...I actually woke up.

In the bathroom Jane turns on the hot water tap and watches as the water swirls into the drain.

JANE(voice over): Like everything was suddenly real.

She tests the water and heads into the shower.

JANE(voice over): Or nothing was.

With one hand Jane wipes the fog from the mirror and examines her face.

JANE(voice over): Something had changed, but it hadn't. I was still just me.

Jane walks downstairs, dressed, with a bag slung across her shoulder. Her mother and father are both busy sorting through papers in briefcases. A twelve year old boy enters from the kitchen.

KYLE: Mum, can we pick up a couple of muffins on the way to school?

MRS. IRVINE: Muffins?

KYLE: Yeah, one of them can be my breakfast.

JANE (putting on a voice): The other I shall name Simsim and we will travel across the countryside spreading glorious tales while collecting coins in a...

MRS. IRVINE: That's enough Jane.

KYLE: Yeah, that was like three years ago.

MRS. IRVINE: Yes we can get some muffins. (to Jane) I don't need to give you a lift do I?

JANE: No, Jake's sister is picking me up.

KYLE(impersonating Jane): Oh Jake!

JANE(voice over): I'm starting to think my parents might be robots. They're completely incapable of saying or doing anything remotely spontaneous or original. Maybe if I tell them one of those incomprehensible situation things their heads would explode. Splat. I should probably test it outside.

Kyle is making out with an invisible person while moaning Jake's name.

JANE:(to her mum) Aren't you going tell Kyle that's enough?

MRS. IRVINE: I think you're old enough handle it yourself.

Jane gives her mum an annoyed look.

MR. IRVINE: Now I would love to stay and join this intellectual discussion but Toyko beckons.

KYLE: I can't believe your both going on business trips. There should be rules against that. Don't companies talk to each other?

JANE(voice over): It's really not that big a coincidence. They're never here, and even when they are; they're not.

MR. IRVINE: What's the matter? I thought you wanted to stay at TJ's. You said he just got that new game box thing.

KYLE: X-Box. He got it like a year ago, and it's AJ not TJ.

MR. IRVINE: Right, AJ. Mrs. Finnigan is picking you up from school though?

KYLE: Yes, for the gazillienth time.

MR. IRVINE: Well I'll see you all in a couple of days, take care.

MRS. IRVINE: Go get 'em sweetie.

JANE: Love you Dad.

JANE(voice over): He's not my dad. When we did blood types in science I figured it out. I've never asked my parents about it, like it was rude or something.

MR. IRVINE: Love you to Jane. (He leaves)

MRS. IRVINE: Jane, are you sure you don't need a ride to school.

JANE: No. Jake will be here soon.

A car horn sounds outside.

JANE: Or now. See you both later.

MRS. IRVINE: Hey! No wild parties while we're away.

JANE: Funny mum.

Jane climbs into the back seat of a convertible. There is a boy in the back, a girl driving and another boy riding shotgun. The girl driving turns around to talk to Jane.

JAKE'S SISTER: Party at yours tonight Janey?

JANE: Of course.

JAKE: In that case, I bought you a present (hands her a burnt CD).

JANE: Party Mix! Most of this stuff isn't even out yet. Where did you find this remixe? Jake!

JAKE: And the award for best boyfriend of the year goes to.

Jane leans in and they kiss.

JANE(voice over): So what will I do with my sudden self awareness? Discover who people are? Find out who I am maybe, who my Dad is? I don't have a clue, but I think I know where to start; I am Jane.

Jake's sister starts the car and a huge grunt rings out as they pull away.

JANE(voice over): Hear me roar.

Cut to  
The Hotel, Day  
Buffy is sitting on a metal devise attached to the outside wall near the balcony. She looks extremely bored.

BUFFY(muttering to herself): No, I don't need a book. This won't take long at all. Stupid past Buffy, thinks she knows everything.

Cut Inside  
Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn and Wesley are present. Gunn is looking distastefully at some sorry looking eggs.

GUNN: And to think, this time yesterday Buffy was making breakfast.

CORDELIA: Hey! At least I'm not evil. I still don't see why can't go out for breakfast. Or better yet; home.

ANGEL: I targeted her family and friends. Unless there's a good reason, no one is going anywhere, not until we know what's going on.

WESLEY: Well if the man you spoke of is a Wiccan then it's just a matter of reversing the spell.

ANGEL: So do it.

WESLEY: Well we need to know what spell it is. There are a number of ways to turn some one evil. Another entity could exist inside her. Buffy's mind could simply be flooded with evil. Her sense of wrong and right could be altered so she thinks shes doing the right thing. Soul splitting. Brainwashing.

ANGEL: Wait, what did you say?

WESLEY: Brainwashing?

ANGEL: Before that.

WESLEY: Soul splitting.

GUNN: What is that?

CORDELIA: It doesn't have anything to do with crappy shoes does it?

Everyone stares at Cordelia.

CORDELIA: What?

WESLEY: It's based on the principals of Yin Yang.

ANGEL: There's evil in every good.

WESLEY: And good in every evil. In soul splitting, the evil is separated from the rest of the soul and given the rains, if you will.

ANGEL: What happens to the rest?

WESLEY: I imagine it lays dormant, unable to influence the person. Trapped within the mind, but don't worry I'm sure that's not what happened. The soul wants to be whole. To fracture it would take such a large force, I doubt man or demon could possess enough power to maintain the split for more then a few minutes.

ANGEL: Then what? She knows what shes doing is wrong, it's no morality switch. She's not brainwashed. Could be flooded with evil.

WESLEY: In that case the evil has to come from somewhere, or someone. Which means a demon gave up it's evil or took it from another. But why Buffy?

CORDELIA: What do mean "why Buffy". Of course it's Buffy. She's not exactly stay out the way of vengeful demons girl.

GUNN: As revenge goes, it's pretty poetic. To become the evil you despise.

Cordelia moans and holds her head, the others rush to support her. Her vision flashes; Jane's face, blood splattered, demons slashing, Jane's house.

Cut outside  
Buffy is struggling to remain balanced and holding her head. She regains focus.

BUFFY(almost annoyed): Owww.

She bounds away, pushing off the wall.

Cut inside  
Cordelia has recovered from her episode.

CORDELIA: There's a girl, Jane. I didn't recognise where the house was. Demons are after her, I've seen one of them before.

ANGEL: Where?

CORDELIA: Slayer Fest. Yellow dinosaur headed thing, and this other demon sort of looked like predator, from the movie, it had really weird arms.

WESLEY: I'll look them up.

CORDELIA: There's something about her blood, they need her blood.

FRED: I can do a search for minors named Jane, there can't be that many. Actually it might take a while.

GUNN: What the hell Wesley?

CORDELIA: Yeah, I can't believe we believed you when you said that seer said we would have it easy for a while.

WESLEY: Maybe my interpretation of "Few will face circumstances more dire then your own." was a tad on the optimistic side.

CORDELIA: Ya think!

Fade to Black  
To Be Continued

* * *

I had this really weird idea, maybe people could click that green review button below, and then even crazier, they could write stuff, and then the craziest thing, some of it could even be in regards to this story. Just this idea I had.

=]


	5. Diary of Jane 2

Wolfram and Hart, Day  
In a small kitchen area two guys are sipping coffee. Name tags read Steve Williams and Ted Choong.

CHOONG: So you think Aaron finally found someone?

STEVE: To bad she's a vampire.

CHOONG: What are you talking about?

STEVE: That's what everyone's saying over in special cases.

CHOONG: Does Aaron know?

STEVE: He's probably into it.

CHOONG: You're a sick little accountant. You know that right?

STEVE: I'm just saying, where ever the A man is right now, he looks happy.

They peer into an office with a glass wall and the blinds open. Aaron is resting his head on his hand and starring into space.

Flashback, yesterday  
Choong, Steve and Aaron are sitting at a table.

STEVE: So my cousin and me were dancing with these chicks all night, bought 'em all kinds of drinks you've never heard of, complements till my head hurt.

CHOONG: This story better come to some kind of conclusion, like now.

STEVE: The point is, we was with these chicks all night then Aaron shows up and talks to them for five minutes and gets both numbers.

AARON: Actually I listened for five minutes.

STEVE: And my cousin's a good looking guy.

CHOONG: I thought you said he looked like you.

STEVE: Funny.

CHOONG: So Aaron got some numbers, great story Steve.

STEVE: That's not the story.

CHOONG: You prattled on for 10 minutes and that's not even the story. Dear God.

STEVE: So we get back to my place, I'm like, congrats man, but Aaron's all like; What you talkin' bout fool.

AARON: I wasn't like that.

STEVE: Anyway, the point is, Aaron is a nun, threw both numbers away.

CHOONG: Why didn't you just say that? Why can't you ever just say stuff?

AARON: I'm not a nun, those girls were boring.

STEVE: Everyone is boring to you man, wow, hold the phone.

Steve gets up and approaches Buffy who just walked in. Aaron and Choong watch as he is rejected and comes back to the table.

CHOONG: Wow, watching that just made listening to your pathetic story completely worth it.

STEVE: Whatever, that girls like evil or something.

CHOONG: Yeah, all women are evil, it couldn't possibly be you.

STEVE: Why are you being so nuts to me. Aaron can you get him to back off please (pauses) Aaron?

Aaron isn't paying the slightest bit of attention, he's starring towards the girl at the bar.

Cut to  
The Hotel, Day, Present Day

WESLEY: Is this the other demon you saw?

CORDELIA: Yeah, that's the other one.

FRED: Are they friendly, can demons be friends? Are they friends?

WESLEY: Not historically, it must be something big to bring these two together.

ANGEL: I'll ask around see if anyone has heard anything.

GUNN: I'll come with you, check separate dives.

Cut to  
Sunnydale, Day  
Willow and Tara's dorm room, it's empty, the phone rings till the answering machine answers.

Cut to  
Anya and Xander's apartment, the phone rings till it goes to the answering machine.

Cut to  
The Magic Box, no one is there to pick up the phone.

Cut to  
Buffy's house. The phone rings out yet again, but this time a short message is left; it's a familiar groan.

Cut to  
The Hotel, Cordelia slams the phone down.

CORDELIA: Doesn't anybody answer their stupid idiot phones in that stupid idiot town for loser jerks.

FRED: It's the middle of the day, they're probably just out.

CORDELIA: I bet that's it. They're all together laughing it up, having a grand old time, not giving a thought to the mess we're in.

Cut to  
Sunnydale Hospital, Day  
Willow is unconscious, her face is a mess. Giles is sitting at her bedside. Tara is lying unconscious in another bed with Dawn sitting next to it reading a magazine. She gets up.

DAWN: I'm going to go check on Xander.

GILES: Okay.

In Xander's room he is strung up with a broken leg Anya is in an adjacent chair holding his hand. Dawn enters.

ANYA: Oh, it's you.

DAWN: Who were you expecting?

ANYA: I don't know, maybe your crazy sister to came back to finish the job.

DAWN: It's not Buffy's fault. It' my fault, all I had to, I mean it was.

ANYA: Oh stop babbling, it wasn't your fault, not completely anyway.

DAWN: Maybe, but Buffy's still gone. Again. I'm never gonna get her back am I?

ANYA: Durzitha is not good or evil, once Buffy has done what she needs to, I'm sure she'll come right back.

DAWN: And how long will that take?

ANYA: It shouldn't take longer then a few years (Dawn looks shocked) at the most.

Cut to  
Los Angeles,(She was a California blonde (BBtL fans)) Day  
In a dingy pub an orange skinned demon with a horn coming from it's chin is sitting at a booth. Angel approaches.

ANGEL: You Ernie?

ERNIE: Sometimes. What can I do for you?

ANGEL: The word is, you know where I can find these guys (shows him pictures of demons).

ERNIE: That's the word is it? Then it must be true.

ANGEL: I don't have time for games (grabs him by the collar) what do you know?

ERNIE: I know your too late.

Angel shoves him into the back of his seat.

ANGEL:Too late for what?

ERNIE: Too late to stop them. I was hired for one of their quests. I got paid. I kept my mouth shut, didn't ask a lot of questions.

ANGEL: So you can tell me nothing basically.

ERNIE: You're not listening, it doesn't matter what I tell you, it's too late.

ANGEL: Humour me (slams down a wad of cash).

ERNIE: The ritual of Borrora, those demons were two of six.

ANGEL: Six demons?

ERNIE: Humans as well, at least they were. After the ritual, I doubt it. It should have taken place in the wee hours of this wonderful morning.

ANGEL: What are they doing with a girl, Jane?

ERNIE: I don't know anything about a girl.

Angel picks him up and slams him against a wall.

ANGEL: You sure? Think hard.

ERNIE: What do you want? I don't know about a Jane or any girl.

ANGEL: (drops him) Where are they?

ERNIE: They're holding up underground, I had no idea they were so popular.

Angel looks at him inquisitively.

Cut to  
Dank hide out in the sewers. The remaining five have recovered from the fight.

MIRJABIC: FIND HER!!!!!

LUCILLE: Yeah, you said that already. Finding a nameless girl that can be anywhere with anyone at any age is only slightly harder then it sounds.

The door to their hideout gets broken down. Everyone gets ready to fight. They remain focused of the unknown threat.

LUCILLE: Who are you?

BUFFY: Let's just say, I'm a friend.

Cut to  
The sewers. Angel and Gunn are walking along.

ANGEL: It should be at the end of this tunnel.

GUNN: I didn't realise this tunnel had an end.

Cut to  
Sewer hideout.

BUFFY: You need a girl right? What if I told you I know where to find said girl?

LUCILLE: Why should we trust you?

BUFFY: Never said you should, but you're not exactly drowning in alternativeness. Your sort of running low in the time category as well. (pauses) Also your hiding in a sewer, just thought I'd point that out. It's really gross by the way.

Cut to  
Sewer tunnels

GUNN: So what exactly is the plan here?

ANGEL: We go in, find Jane, cut down whomever's in our path.

GUNN: Good plan.

Cut to  
Sewer hideout

LUCILLE: So you just give us the girl. Just like that. Why?

BUFFY: I have my reasons. Besides, help each other out, isn't that what friends do?

Cut to  
Outside the hide out in the sewer tunnels. Gunn and Angel approach the door.

GUNN: Lets do this.

Angel kicks down the door and finds the dank room completely deserted. He gets out his phone and calls the Hyperion.

CORDELIA(voice): We help the helpless.

ANGEL: Tell Wesley to look up the ritual of Borrora.

Cut to  
The Hotel, Day  
Cordelia is on the phone.

CORDELIA: Sure. (to Wesley) You need to research something called the Ritual of Borrora. (to Angel) So you found those demons? Angel? (puts phone down) He hung up on me. It would have taken two seconds to say goodbye, but does he care? No, he only cares about his precious undead evil ex girlfriend.

FRED: Cordelia, I think I found her, come here. (Cordelia walks over to the computer) Jane, blue eyes, chocolate hair, fifteen years old.

CORDELIA: That looks nothing like her, I said blue eyes.

FRED: No, this picture, that's just a pop-up ad.

CORDELIA: Oh. That's not her either.(pauses) Guess the right age and win a phone, interesting.

FRED: Miley Cyrus, 13?

WESLEY: I love her.

Cut to  
Outside Jane's House, Day  
Buffy, Lucille and her minions arrive.

LUCILLE: So if you only eavesdropped on this other girl...

BUFFY: Cordelia.

LUCILLE: Right Cordelia's vision, then how come you know where to find Jane and she doesn't.

BUFFY: Better resources.

LUCILLE: Oh, it's that simple?

BUFFY: It's that simple.

They approach the front door. Buffy knocks very politely, waits a few seconds, then kicks it open. There is a blonde woman sitting in the living room that gets startled then immediately takes a fighting stance. Buffy and the others crowd into the house.

LUCILLE: Dana, it's nice to see you again.

DANA: I won't let you have her.

BUFFY: Aunt Dana, my my this will be interesting. (pauses) Interesting for me that is, for you it'll just be kind of painful.

DANA: If I go down, I'm taking some, if not all, of you with me.

BUFFY: You get lonely, that's understandable. It's your house, in a way, and the house says we're going to Charles Darwin this thing. Anyone have a problem with that? (nobody seems to).

DANA: No objections to six on one, how noble.

BUFFY: Actually five on one, and this about power, not nobility. (Buffy moves to a location where she can observe the proceedings) Let the fittest man survive.

Dana kicks the man in the head and the fighting commences.

Fade To Black  
To Be Continued

* * *

In case mileycyrus13 was wondering, yes that was a nod in your direction, thank you for giving me my first review in the history of the world ever, sorry about the whole deleting it thing, unintentional.

By the way, Bangel next chapter, not to give anything away.

=]


End file.
